Talk:Lydia (Skyrim)
Are we sure you can't marry her? Perhaps whoever was playing that video just hadn't done her companion quest yet? What? She disappeared after Farkas joined me for the one quest. She hasn't been seen since. - Rogue Sergeant (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If you seem to have lost Lydia and you own the house in Windhelm, she should be there waiting for you. Also you might want to check back at Dragonsreach, or Skyhaven Temple if you made her a Blade. Marriage Issues After buying the amulet Lydia has no response to it. She's been traveling with me for several real-life hours so is this a bug or am I missing something? 07:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Rumor is she has a randomly triggered quest you need to do for her before she'll marry you. 15:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Does Lydia have a weight limit like the player? If she does it's not apparent. :She does, I'm afraid, but I've yet to work it out. 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Its a few hundred, whatever it is. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 23:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she actually has a "companion quest". I think it's a rumour originating from the idea of "getting the medallion", meaning the Mara necklace you get from a Temple of Mara and not part of a quest, but people assumed there was a quest where you get a Lydia-specific medallion for her. Also I think people read about quests for the guild called The Companions, e.g. "a companion quest", and mistook it for the idea that your party members have quests. They're called followers in this game, anyway, not companions. There are Companions but no companions. Tropxe (talk) 08:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that we can actually marry Lydia? I've yet to be able to do so. Of note, I've beaten the entire main quest. So it's definitely not that. She's also yet to have a quest come up, though I guess it's possible it could be triggered by some other side quest. A lot of npcs do have a quest they want help with before they'll marry you though. Oh and my main is a female, if that matters. Maybe some are gender locked and others aren't? I dunno. But if anyone can confirm they married her and if she had a quest, that would be great. WikiJen (talk) 14:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a Nord male, have played 30+ hours, mostly with Lydia by my side (In fact, she has never been 'dismissed'), and as yet I cannot marry her. 16:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) (Tayasuune) If you mess around with the console commands (pc obviously) I understand its possible to marry her, I have yet to do so myself because I'm still deciding if I want to marry her or someone who dosen't already follow me around as their job... descisions, descisions... - Savior of Tamriel #84692 You CAN marry her. The fact that Prima's startegy guide has an entire page or two of the characters and requirements for marriage with them. The requirement is you have to be thane. if you played aligning with the stormcloaks and overthrew balgruuf you have to ask the new jarl of whiterun to become the thane again. Like it was said above, marrying her is bugged. I'm an Imperial-supporting thane of Whiterun and I don't get the dialogue. And yet when I picked up Jordis after becoming thane in Solitude, it immediately gave me the dialogue. Just need to hope that it fixes the bug with a patch.Cganale (talk) 01:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lydia's morals Does Lydia care if you steal stuff? At least stuff not in Windhelm? No, she doesn't care what you steal or who you kill.